The present invention relates to garments, and more specifically to such a garment that can easily be put on/taken off from the user and, that can be used as a trench coat or patient clothes.
People may wear different clothes in different times for different purposes. For example, a person may wear a ceremonial dress when participating a party, a sports wear when playing a sports game, a trench coat when riding a bicycle, or a patient clothes when living in a hospital to receive a medical treatment. A poncho, trench coat or patient clothes must be designed to be conveniently taken off from the body. These clothes commonly have a zip fastener or buttons at the front side for joining two front panels. However, this design of clothes is still not convenient to patients. Further, during a cold day, people tend to put the hands in pockets at the pants or skirt under the overcoat. However, before putting the hands in the pockets at the pants or skirt, the bottom of the overcoat must be lifted.
Various garments and clothes that can easily be put on the body or taken off from the body are well known. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,392,466; 5,553,323; 5,564,126, which were invented by the present inventor.